


You are not my Oliver Queen

by Clairdelunatic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairdelunatic/pseuds/Clairdelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity stared into the eyes that she woke up to every morning, the eyes that always seemed to shine whenever they met hers. But now as she held his gaze, she could tell by the emotionless and icy blue that this was not her Oliver. The only question now was who was this man that was walking around with Oliver Queen's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing arrow and my first time writing anything in a really long time so hopefully it's not too bad. This is just an intro to a story that I will hopeful be able to update if anyone is interested in it.

No one was around to see the rip in between universes split open, crackling like lightning and disturbing the quiet street in Central City. First stepped out a man dressed head to toe in armor, his face obscured by a dark hood; his presence alone would make lesser men run for the hills. Behind him another figure came from the rip, Zoom tilted his head and observed the man before him. "Do you understand your mission on this different Earth?" 

The first man kept his head down but nodded all the same. Zoom knew this was all he would get from the stoic warrior. "Good, kill the Flash from this world and I will return you to your world and you may receive your payment. Do not fail me, heir to the Demon." Without waiting for a reply he would not receive, Zoom stepped back into the rip and crackling stopped. 

In the silence of the night Al Sah-him lifted his head, determined to finish this job the Demon Head demanded he complete and return home. All he had to do was kill the Flash.


	2. Vibe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being interested in this story! I'm very excited to start writing again and see how it goes. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter! Hope you guys like it.

Felicity walked into Star Labs and greeted Cisco, who was working on the computers. After setting down her bag, she walked to the monitor next to him and started reading the results from the coding experiments she let run over night. Barry had called her and asked if she could try and come up with a code that could predict when the next rip in between universes would open up; to say it was a daunting task would be an understatement. The code she had started to build was so complex that she needed the computers at Star Labs to continue building it. 

Oliver had given her his best grumpy face as she packed her bags, he didn’t stop pouting until Barry showed up to give Felicity a lift to Central City. Felicity had kissed Oliver goodbye and promised to be back in a week, and to stay out of trouble, and to call if she needed him, and to call if she just wanted to talk to him, and to be there if there was an emergency back in Star City, and well Oliver had to stop her from her babble of promises. That was five days ago, Felicity had two more days before she was due back to Star City and this code was nowhere near done.

Felicity was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed something that was different in her code. “Cisco, come take a look at this.” Turning the screen to give him a better look she pointed out the line of code that was not like the others. 

Cisco studied it for a moment, “Alright I give up, what’s so important about this? It just looks like coordinates.”

“That’s the point,” Felicity reread the strain of code over again. “I was letting a practice test run over night with the code that we already had. Not enough to predict when a rip would open, but just enough to pinpoint a rip that opens while the code was running.” Focused, she slapped Cisco’s hands away from the keyboard to the other monitor and pulled up a map of Central City. Typing in the coordinates from the code a street on the outskirts of Central City popped up. With a quick punch to the air Felicity exclaimed, “Gotcha!” 

The air suddenly picked up and papers that had been on the desk were now flying through the air. Barry was leaning over the monitor and studying the map. “Got what?” 

Felicity grumbled and quickly fixed her ponytail that had gotten messed up from Barry’s speed. She waved her hand towards her code and then back to the map. “The tests I was running last night picked up an opening between the universes. This,” She pointed to the dot on the map. “is where Zoom most likely dropped you off a new friend.” 

Cisco stood up and started gathering some equipment. “Awesome now that we have a fresh rip maybe we can scan something from it that could help us with this code.” Felicity went over to grab her bag and then started helping Cisco pack up the equipment. 

Barry rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m not too sure about this guys.” Felicity paused to listen to him but Cisco continued looking through the equipment. “We have no idea who or what Zoom brought through the rip this time. Maybe I should run by the area first to make sure whatever came through is not still there.” Before he could go on, he felt his phone vibrate against his chest. Fishing it out of his pocket he answered the call from Joe. He grimaced at whatever was being said to him before agreeing and ending the call. 

Looking back at Felicity and Cisco, he slipped his phone back into his pocket. “That was Joe, they found a body and he thinks there is something I need to see.” He pointed a finger at the two geniuses, “Wait until I get back before going to check out these coordinates. I definitely do not need an angry Oliver Queen coming after me right now because I let you two find trouble. I can still feel those arrows when it rains.” Cisco laughed while Felicity tilted her head in confusion. On that note, Barry flashed out of Star Labs. 

“We’re not going to listen to him are we?”

“Yeah right.”

Felicity and Cisco smiled at each other and went for a high-five. As soon as their hands made contact Cisco was pulled away into a vibe. He was disoriented and didn’t recognize the location. “Please!” He heard a voice call from behind him. “You don’t have to do this!” Cisco spun around in horror to find Felicity kneeling on the ground with her hands tied behind her back; her face was twisted in desperation. 

Oliver Queen stood before her and raised his bow, an arrow notched and aimed at her heart. When he spoke his voice was as void of emotions as his face. “It must be done.” Cisco couldn’t understand what he said next but it sounded like, Arabic? Oliver took a breath, and in the next moment he let go of the arrow.

“CISCO!” 

Cisco staggered back a few steps and looked around Star Labs franticly. Felicity held up her hands in a surrender motion. “Cisco, are you okay? You went really pale there for a second. Oh! Did you just vibe? What did you see?”

Cisco looked down at the equipment that was almost finished being packed up, not being able to look Felicity in the eyes. “Uh yeah, I just uh got a vibe that this code is going to work.” 

Felicity didn’t look like she believed him but moved on nonetheless. “Alight then, you finish packing this stuff up. I’m going to call Oliver real quick to let him know what’s going on.” Felicity started to make her way to the door. She could feel how tense Cisco had gotten so she tried to crack a joke to break the ice. “Wouldn’t want Oliver to find out I’m doing some maybe dangerous stuff without telling him, if he did maybe I’d be the one with an arrow in my shoulder.” When Cisco didn’t laugh at her poor joke but instead looked like he wanted to be sick Felicity made a quick exit. Leaving Cisco alone with his thoughts. He finished packing up the equipment but he made no progress in his thoughts. 

How was he going to tell Felicity that the love of her life was going to kill her?


End file.
